


Il bacio della morte

by SonounaCattivaStella



Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [16]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Dark, Dark Magic, M/M, Mistero, Mistery, Shounen-ai, Sovrannaturale, Writober, Writober 2020, bacio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: Il posto era di discrete dimensioni, diviso in grosse porzioni di terra sulle quali svettavano le lapidi di pietra illuminate solo dai raggi lunari. Mo Guan Shan si addentrò nella zona più antica, quella che ospitava tombe centenarie che più nessuno andava a visitare. Alcune erano state distrutte totalmente, altre risultavano lievemente aperte per via del naturale logoramento della pietra. Mentre se ne stava ancora lì a guardare la tomba vuota, uno rumore di rami spezzati lo fece letteralmente saltare in aria. Appena si girò per tornare indietro, si ritrovò faccia a faccia con un'entità che era apparsa dal nulla alle sue spalle.
Relationships: He Tian/Jian Yi/Mo Guanshan/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672
Kudos: 5
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Il bacio della morte

**Author's Note:**

> **_Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it_  
>  Prompt**: _Bacio_

#  _** Day 16 ** _

  
  
**Lista** : _BLANK_  
**Prompt** : _Bacio_  
**Fandom** : _19 Days (19天)_  
**Rating** : _Verde_  
  


  


Ottobre era giunto alla sua fine e questo poteva significare solo una cosa: _Halloween_ era finalmente arrivato.

L'intera cittadina si era preparata al meglio per festeggiare la notte in cui i morti tornano dall'aldilà per spaventare o, semplicemente, per vagare tra i vivi. Tutte le case erano state addobbate con ogni sorta di decorazione: scheletri, ragnatele con grossi ragni pelosi, pipistrelli semoventi, zucche intagliate con espressioni terrificanti, sangue finto su lapidi disseminate nei vari giardini.

Ragazzini vestiti da vampiri e streghe giravano per le vie con in mano dei secchielli a forma di teschio. Passavano in quelle case rese così macabre dai decori e bussavano alla porta per poi chiedere " _Dolcetto o scherzetto?_ " ai proprietari, con la speranza di riempire i loro contenitori di leccornie varie. Tra questi, tre amici avevano deciso di divertirsi pur non avendo più l'età per andare a chiedere dolciumi. Anche se uno di loro l'avrebbe fatto più che volentieri e, infatti, provava a convincere gli altri due a presentarsi davanti la porta dei vicini.

«E dai, ragazzi! Andiamo a fare " _Dolcetto o scherzetto?_ " così possiamo riempirci le tasche di caramelle.» Esclamò un euforico Jian Yi vestito da mummia.

«Non abbiamo più cinque anni.» Disse con tono scocciato Mo Guan Shan mentre dava una sistemata ai vestiti strappati che aveva addosso per rendere meglio il suo trucco da zombie.

«Ha ragione, Jian Yi. Non possiamo presentarci dai nostri vicini e chiedere dolci come bambini. Finiremo solo per passare da immaturi.» Concordò Zhan Zheng Xi nel suo mantello da vampiro.

Jian Yi gonfiò le guance e sbuffò sonoramente. I suoi due amici sapevano essere proprio dei guastafeste. Aspettava con ansia quel giorno dell'anno solo per quel motivo, un po' come quando aspettava Natale per i regali.

«Come siete noiosi. E cosa vorreste fare? Sentiamo. E non proponetemi la maratona di film horror che li abbiamo già visti tutti proprio ieri sera.» Disse incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Che ne dite di cercare qualche festa a tema?» Propose Zhan Zheng Xi ricevendo in cambio uno sbuffo di disappunto.

«Forse io ho un'idea.» Disse Mo Guan Shan dopo minuti passati ad arrovellarsi il cervello per trovare un'idea interessante. «Che ne dite di intrufolarci al cimitero? Sono proprio curioso di vedere se l'atmosfera notturna è come viene descritta nei film.»

I suoi due amici lo guardarono in silenzio per un attimo, poi decisero di accettare quella proposta. In fondo, anche loro erano curiosi di vedere se il cimitero, di notte, era davvero macabro e infestato. E quale sera migliore per farlo se non quella di Halloween?

Si avviarono per le strade ormai pululanti di ragazzini mascherati fino ad arrivare davanti al grande portone di ingresso in ferro battuto del luogo di sepoltura. Già a guardarlo da fuori metteva una certa suggestione addosso, ma i tre amici erano decisi a entrare e fare almeno un giro tra le lapidi scure.

«Come facciamo ad entrare?» Chiese Zhan Zheng Xi dando concretezza alla domanda che tutti e tre si stavano ponendo mentalmente.

«L'unica è scavalcare il muro. Guan Shan, fammi da appoggio.» Disse Jian Yi avvicinandosi alla parete di cemento con aria convinta.

«Col cavolo che ti faccio da appoggio! Sei pesante come un elefante.» Protestò il rosso rifilandogli un dito medio.

«Ehm... ragazzi? Il cancello è aperto.» Li interruppe Zhan Zheng Xi poggiando una mano al freddo metallo e spingendolo senza problemi.

Il sinistro cigolio risuonò nella calma della notte e fece scappare via un piccolo stormo di uccelli che se ne stava appollaiato sul ramo del grande albero spoglio all'interno del luogo di sepoltura. I ragazzi si guardarono confusi. Il cancello non doveva essere chiuso, a quell'ora della notte? Entrarono silenziosamente, improvvisamente timorosi di svegliare chissà chi o di rompere quel silenzio quasi surreale.

«Cosa facciamo?» Chiese Jian Yi in un bisbiglio.

«Io direi di dividerci e di esplorare una zona diversa del cimitero.» Propose Mo Guan Shan.

«Non mi sembra una buona idea.» Disse Zhan Zheng Xi scuotendo la testa.

«Di cosa avete paura? È solo un comune cimitero. Facciamo un giro e ci ritroviamo qui, davanti al cancello. O avete troppa paura e ve la state già facendo sotto?» Li derise il rosso.

Alla fine, i tre ragazzi si divisero scegliendo ognuno un sentiero diverso. Il posto era di discrete dimensioni, diviso in grosse porzioni di terra sulle quali svettavano le lapidi di pietra illuminate solo dai raggi lunari. Mo Guan Shan si addentrò nella zona più antica, quella che ospitava tombe centenarie che più nessuno andava a visitare. Alcune erano state distrutte totalmente, altre risultavano lievemente aperte per via del naturale logoramento della pietra.

Curioso di vedere se i corpi erano ancora dentro la loro teca, il rosso si avvicinò a una lapide imponente sovrastata da una statua macabra raffigurante la morte incappucciata intenta a brandire la sua falce. Il coperchio della grande cassa di pietra scura era spostato di lato e, con grande dispiacere di Mo Guan Shan che avrebbe tanto voluto vedere uno scheletro, dentro non vi erano altro che foglie morte e polvere. Un po' se l'aspettava, in fondo quel posto era così lasciato solo a sé stesso che chiunque avrebbe potuto trafugare i corpi o quel che ne restava.

Mentre se ne stava ancora lì a guardare la tomba vuota, uno rumore di rami spezzati lo fece letteralmente saltare in aria. Si girò di scatto e giurò di aver visto qualcosa spostarsi dietro una lapide a pochi passi da lui.

«Jian Yi, Zhan Zheng Xi, lo so che siete la dietro. Dai, finitela di fare gli idioti e venite fuori. Tanto non mi spaventate.» Disse rompendo il silenzio di quel luogo.

Non ricevette alcuna risposta, così decise di avvicinarsi e coglierli sul fatto. Tuttavia, arrivato in prossimità della costruzione di pietra, non trovò nessuno nascosto lì dietro. Eppure lui l'aveva vista distintamente quell'ombra spostarsi. Decise di lasciar perdere e di avviarsi nuovamente verso il grande cancello di ferro. Ma, appena si girò per tornare indietro, si ritrovò faccia a faccia con un'entità che era apparsa dal nulla alle sue spalle. Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di gridare che una mano fredda e atrigliata gli impedì anche solo di aprire bocca.

«Ma cos'abbiamo qui, a quest'ora della notte? Non lo sai che questa zona è pericolosa? Potresti incontrare ogni _sorta di creatura,_ soprattutto stanotte.» Disse quello che agli occhi di Mo Guan Shan era un ragazzo che poteva avere la sua stessa età.

Si divincolò dalla sua presa e lo guardò in cagnesco, con ancora il cuore che batteva furioso nel petto per via dello spavento.

«Ma ti sembra questo il modo di approcciare la gente? Capisco che vuoi calarti al massimo nel costume che indossi, ma mi hai fatto quasi morire di crepacuore!» Disse il rosso arrabbiato come non mai.

L'altro ragazzo ridacchiò di fronte a quella reazione e si avvicinò maggiormente per guardare meglio Mo Guan Shan.

«Credi che il mio sia solo un costume, una maschera da indossare per una notte?» Disse con voce roca, un mezzo sorriso a increspargli le labbra.

«Certo che è un costume. Non esistono fantasmi, vampiri o tutta quella roba lì, tipica da film horror.» Controbatté Mo Guan Shan alzando un sopracciglio.

Quel tipo gli dava l'impressione di essere solo un fanatico. Alla luce della luna riusciva a vedere poco del suo vestiario, ma le corna che spuntavano dai capelli corvini, la coda che si muoveva sinuosa e gli occhi di un rosso vivo li vedeva benissimo. Per non parlare delle unghie affilate che aveva sentito pungergli appena le guance. Solo qualcuno appassionato all'occulto o al mondo del cosplay avrebbe potuto creare quel costume appariscente e provare a convincere gli altri che non stava impersonando un creatura spaventosa, ma che era egli stesso quella creatura.

«Sei un umano interessante, _Mo Guan Shan_.» Disse il moro sfoderando un sorriso inquietante che metteva in mostra denti bianchi e affilati.

Il rosso rimase pietrificato. Come faceva l'altro a sapere il suo nome? Era qualcuno della sua scuola che si stava divertendo a fargli uno scherzo di poco gusto?

«Oh, _piccolo Mo_. Non sono un tuo compagno di classe e nemmeno qualcuno che conosci.» Continuò a parlare facendo rabbrividire e sgranare gli occhi al ragazzo che aveva davanti. «Se te lo stai chiedendo: sì, posso leggere i tuoi pensieri. Posso anche percepire le tue emozioni e governarle a mio piacimento.» Concluse avvicinandosi a Mo Guan Shan che era immobile come una delle statue presenti in quel cimitero.

Quella situazione non gli stava piacendo per niente. Avrebbe voluto scappare, il rosso, ma una strana forza gli impediva di girare i tacchi e correre il più lontano possibile, di raggiungere i suoi amici. Era come stregato e più guardava le iridi luccicanti dell'altro e più se ne sentiva come attratto. Nel giro di pochi secondi la sua voglia di andarsene era stata soppiantata da quella di restare lì per l'eternità, a fianco di quella creatura ultraterrena che si era mostrata nella sua vera forma. Ali nere, come quelle di un grosso pipistrello, spuntarono alle sue spalle e un'aura demoniaca fece vibrare il terreno sottostante.

Il corvino continuò a guardare il ragazzo che ora lo fissava ammaliato. E lì prese la sua decisione. Annullò quella poca distanza che li separava, poggiò entrambe le mani sul viso truccato di Mo Guan Shan e si avvicinò fino a far fondere i loro respiri.

« _Io sono He Tian, creatura della notte, figlio della morte. E con questo bacio scelgo te come mio sposo_.» Disse prima di posare le sue labbra su quelle calde dell'altro ragazzo.

Il mondo sembrò come fermarsi. C'erano solo loro due e l'oscurità ad avvolgerli. Mo Guan Shan chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò sopraffare da quel bacio. Le labbra di He Tian erano fredde come la morte di cui aveva affermato essere figlio, capaci di stregare anche il più forte degli esseri umani. 

" _Vieni via con me_."

He Tian non aveva parlato, impegnato com'era a far sue quelle labbra calde e invitanti, ma il rosso riuscì a sentire distintamente quelle parole, proprio dentro la sua testa. E si abbandonò al volere dell'altro, pronto a spiccare il volo e gettarsi a capofitto in quella oscurità tanto invitante.

«Mo Guan Shan? Cosa fai lì, impalato?»

La voce di Jian Yi interruppe quel momento ultraterreno riportando il rosso alla realtà. Aprì gli occhi e sbatté le palpebre, confuso. Cos'era successo? Dov'era finito il ragazzo che l'aveva spaventato?

«Io... niente. Pensavo di aver visto una cosa, ma ma sbagliavo. Andiamo.» Disse infilando le mani in tasca e superando i suoi amici per dirigersi nuovamente verso il grande cancello.

Non riusciva a capire cosa fosse accaduto realmente, ma sentiva le labbra bruciare e aveva come l'impressione di essersi svegliato da un sogno. Così come a bruciare era anche la sua anima, ormai marchiata e collegata a quel demone che lo osservava andare via da sopra una piccola cappella dissacrata.

" _Ormai sei mio, Mo Guan Shan. Preparati, sto venendo a prenderti per l'eternità_."

**Parole** : _1824_


End file.
